1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to disk players for reproducing information signals recorded on an information disk such as an optical disk, and particularly relates to a casing for an optical disk player which comprises a housing and a lid rotatably connected to the housing.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional portable disk player generally has a main body mounted on a chassis, and a lid pivotally connected to the chassis. Pivoting spindles are arranged on a rear of the chassis or the lid, with the spindles movably engaged in the lid or the chassis as the case may be. The lid can be opened and closed, for unloading and loading of an optical disk from and onto the main body.
China Patent No. 00253944.6 discloses an outer casing for an optical disk player, which includes a housing and a lid rotatably hinged with the housing. A pair of engaging portions is formed on a rear of the lid. A pair of connecting portions is formed on the housing, with the connecting portions respectively abutting the engaging portions. A pair of pivots is movably received in the connecting portions respectively. Each pivot has one end elastically contact the corresponding connecting portion, and an opposite end extending through the connecting portion and engaging with a corresponding engaging portion. A recess is located between the two connecting portions, and a rail is retained in the recess. A torque spring is located in the recess, with opposite helical portions of the spring engaged around the rail. Opposite ends of the spring abut against the recess, and a central portion of the spring between helical portions biases against the lid. Thus the spring can lift the lid from a closed position to a raised, open position.
However, the above-described hinging structure is rather complex, and it is inconvenient for an operator to manually assemble the outer casing during manufacture of the optical disk player. This reduces the speed, precision and efficiency of production.